Currently, display device, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) device has many advantages, such as high definition, environmental protection, low power-consumption, little radiation, etc., and it has been a trend of the market. The LCD device generally includes a display array substrate (also called as a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate), a common-electrode substrate and a liquid crystal display layer sandwiched between the display array substrate and the common-electrode substrate. The display array substrate includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of pixel transistors, etc., which are manufactured by the semiconductor manufacturing technology. The common-electrode substrate includes a common electrode formed thereon, and the common electrode cooperates with the pixel electrodes together to drive liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display layer.
The ESD damage of the LCD device generally takes place in the manufacturing process of the LCD device, such as an array manufacturing period, a cell manufacturing period and a module manufacturing period, etc. It may design conductive lines on the substrates for discharging electro-static charges to reduce the ESD damage in the array and cell manufacturing periods. However, it only may use machine tables or operation people to reduce the ESD damage in the module manufacturing period. Thus, the ESD damage often take places in IC pads or between two ICs during the module manufacturing period, and it will reduce the yield thereof.